I wont give up
by athenades87
Summary: Tara sings a song for Pam. How will she react? One Shot... Tara/Pam Pam/Tara Tamela Para


**A/N:** ** I own none of the characters.. was listening to this song the other day and thought of Tara singing to Pam. Just a one shot that I wanted to share. You could get my idea better if you listen to the song "I wont give up" by Jason Mraz, when she starts singing to her. **

* * *

2:00am Fangtasia had closed for the night. The ones that remained where the workers and Jessica. Tara stood behind the bar checking her supply of liquor and chatting with Jessica. She starts wiping down the bar top when she hears Pam.

"Tara"

Upon hears her name Tara stops dead in her tracks.

"Yeah" Tara shouts back cautiously

"Get your ass in here" Pam irritatingly shouts back

Tara starts walking toward the office, while giving Jessica a look of _if im not out in ten minutes or you hear blood curdling screams rescue me. _

Jessica only snickers as she watches Tara walk toward the gloom and doom of Pams office.

Tara stands in the door way watching Pam put some papers in her pink leather brief case. Pam starts to speak "I am going out for a couple of hours, I have some business I need to attend to, do you think you and red can handle the place while im gone?"

"I'm sure we can, there is no one here"

Pam cocks her eye brow and walks toward door, Tara moves aside to let her pass. Before Pam completely leaves the office she stops beside Tara, studies her for a moment then leans in and peeks her on the cheek. "Try not to burn the place down" she whispers only inches away from Taras lips "or I'll kill the both of you" she gives a wink then leaves the office.

A smile the size of Texas forms on Taras faces as she feels the burning sensation of her cheek. Things have been good between Pam and Tara since everything settled down. They have made love on several occasions, and kissed a lot. Tara was in love with Pam, and had been since only a couple of days after she was turned, but she would never tell Pam how she felt, nor would Pam ever tell her. They were both too prideful and stubborn, but Tara really wants to tell her how she feels, she just doesn't know how.

Tara walks out of the office toward the bar where Jessica still remains nursing a bottle of true blood. "Where is she going" she asks

"She didn't say, just said that she some business and she would be back in a couple of hours"

"Oh"

"yeah, she also told me not the burn the place down, or she would kill us both"

"wha! why me, why do I always get drug into everything"

"Because its you red" Tara laughs

Jessica humps up crossing her arms as she leans back in her chair. Tara only shakes her had and laughs as she finishes wiping down the bar.

"So did you know Barbie actually gave me some money the other day"

"You kidding!" Jessica replied surprisingly

"Nope, I thought something was wrong with her too"

"what did you do with it"

"you're going to think I am crazy, but I went and bought myself an acoustic guitar"

"whoa what, I didn't you know you could play"

"I can sing too"

"No shit, I wanna hear play something for me"

Tara went to the basement and got her guitar, came back up and took a seat on top of the bar. Before she started playing she noticed that some of the workers were still around clean. "I'm not playing in front of them" Tara said nervously

"well send them home, I'll help you clean up"

"Okay" and in the same breath she started "Hey y'all get the fuck out" with that the workers left

Tara starts playing and singing for Jessica, every little country tune Jessica requested, Tara played.

"Shit" Tara exclaimed as she looked at the clock. "Pam will be back any minute and this place is still a mess, and she is going to be pissed"

"and your right"

Tara closes her eyes a mouths the word _fuck. _Jessica shoots to her feet and starts rambling

"im sorry Pam, its my fault, I asked Tara to play for me and the time just got away and we were going to clean, but i just kept asking her to play for me. Please don't be mad, please don't kill us."

"zip it cheeto" Pam deadpans

Jessica stops and throws a glance at Tara, who is chuckling to herself.

" I start cleaning Barbie, no use getting your panties in a bunch" Tara says as she lays her guitar down and starts to scoot off the bar top.

"Wait" Pam stops her "I want to hear what was so important that it kept you two ding bats from cleaning my bar"

Tara's body tenses up, _Oh..My..God, she is going to make me play for her._ She reluctantly slides back upon the bar and picks up her guitar. _well you want to tell her how you feel Tara, she goes nothing. _

She starts playing

* * *

*_here is when you would want to starting listening to the song_*

* * *

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

* * *

Tara finishes, and Pam stands looking at her for the longest time. Tears threaten the edges of her eyes, she finally speaks.

"Out red" Pam chokes on her words as a single crimson tear flows down her cheek.

Jessica doesn't have to be told twice, she knows what just went down. Pam slowly walks up to Tara and takes the guitar from her hands and places it beside her. She positions her self between Taras knees and leans in to her ear, and speaks only 4 little words.

" I love you too"

* * *

**Aweeee now wasnt that sweet.. but what would be even sweeter would be reviews please leave some. Thanks a bunch :)**


End file.
